


See Past Me

by stargazinggirl773



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Bonding, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinggirl773/pseuds/stargazinggirl773
Summary: Tsu'tey and Jakesully are forced to sleep the same cot after the "Sky people" burn off branches of their home.  They are forced to deal with their feelings.





	See Past Me

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I'm like nine years too late and I know like no ones gonna read this, but I recently watched Avatar, again, and I just wanted to get this pairing out of my brain and on paper

_There’s not enough beds, unbelievable!_ Tsu’tey thought angrily, washing his face the the water from a small creek near The Tree.  
His blue face was reflected back at him on the surface, rippled in places by the waves, but Tsu’tey ignored it. He was too busy fuming about the fact that he and Jakesully would be forced to sleep together.

  
After another brutal attack by the ”Sky People”, using their floating metal monsters, many large branches of their home had broken off. He remembers the fight, taking down one of the machines, but there were still so many left, and not enough warriors. By then it was too late, and the fire had scorched the earth.  
And yet, even with all of this violence, the chief refused to cast out Jakesully. Even Neytiri, his long, childhood friend, seemed to be infatuated.  
Tsu’tey growled low to himself and whipped at the grass with his bow. The crackling sounds of fire and the low murmurs of his people grew louder as he made his way out of the darkening jungle and to the base of The Tree, where their village resided. Scanning his surroundings, he could see that most of his fellow warriors had retired to sleep, and only the elderly remained, conversing around the small flickering flames.

  
Trepidation filled the skilled Na’vi as he looked high up above, and into the darkness, where he knew the remaining cots were hanging. Sleeping unsheltered and exposed on the jungle floor was dangerous, despite their connections to the Pandora and Eywa. Tsu’tey scowled as he remembered Jakesully, the idiot, wondering why they had to sleep in cots, his face similar to Tsu’tey’s with thinly veiled disgust, after the chief had announced their sleeping partners.  
The answer was that many dangerous creatures that lurked in the darkness, and the Na’vi preferred not to test nature’s power and unpredictability, however beautiful it was.  
Using strong, long fingered hands, tsu’tey grasped the vines of the enormous trunk, and he scaled up The Tree. After a lifetime of doing so, he was no longer wary of the height, even though he should have been.

  
Up in the canopy, there was little noise except for the sounds of birds and other winged creatures in the leaves, along with the distant call of the mountain banshees. He skillfully climbed over thinning branches, illuminated slightly by their glowing moss and vines, to his designated cot.  
Almost everyone had been assigned to sleep in pairs, Tsu’tey could see as he swung over the suspended beds. They looked like cocoons, enveloping two blue bodies curled in towards each other.

  
Tsu’tey clenched his jaw, mindless of his sharp canines digging into his bottom lip. If Jakesully touched him he would kill him, regardless if Eywa had chosen him or not. Jakesully as a demon, masked behind a handsome, muscled body.

  
If Tsu’tey was truly honest to himself, he wouldn’t have denied the attraction he had felt to him on the first day he had arrived, and after the realization that the Jakesully could hold his own, after their fight. Jakesully was skilled, his eyes brighter than most of the other Na’vi Tsu’tey had met, with a certain curiosity, determination, and even innocence. But Tsu’tey was almost never honest with himself, and so he continued to mask his inner, fluttering anxiousness with loathing.  
In the darkness, he could see that his cot was already ocupied, and the folds already half closed over Jakesully. Perching lightly on a branch, Tsu’tey gently nudged the plant open to gracefully climb in, the cot swaying only a little. After stiffly lying down, as far from Jake sully's back s he could managed within the confined space, he pulled the fold closed over them again, effectively cutting them off from other sounds and the chilly night breeze.

  
Although his sleeping partner lay still and unmoving, Tsu’tey could still see his broad back, and the way that it shifted, with fast and shallow breaths. Jakesully was not sleeping.  
“Jakesully.” said Tsu’tey, gruffly. Aside from the slight ear twitch, he didn’t respond.

  
Reaching across the small space, Tsu’tey flicked at his bare back, stripped with darker streaks of navy.  
Sighing, the demon finally turned to face him, lying on his back and with his head turned towards him. Tsu’tey’s breathe quietly hitched. So close, Jakesully was clearly beautiful, his large, inquisitive eyes open and gleaming gold, while the many spot of light across the bridge of his nose gleamed like fireflies. Tsu’tey had never really appreciated the structure and colors in a Na’vi face until now. Tsu’tey struggled to remember that he was a demon.  
“What?” Jakesully asked.

  
Tsu’tey breathed in slowly, his tail flicking. “Why are you here.” he said flatly. It was less of a question, and more of a command. Now that they were so close together, Jakesully couldn’t evade his question.

  
Blinking slowly, Jakesully seemed to realize that Tsu’tey was deadly serious, apprehensive even. He turned to look up through the thin veil of thin, greed spidery veins.

  
After a long while, he admitted. “I don’t really know… my brother died, so I was sent to take his place in Pandora. My race-, they, we, need the minerals in underneath the soil, and I was sent to convince you to leave. But I’ve learned that it's really hard to, since you’re really connected to this...tree… your home…”

  
“The Tree of Life” Tsu’tey interrupted quietly, eyes wide with attentiveness.

  
“Yeah, sorry, the Tree of Life… guess it’s obvious I don’t know much about this place, huh?...” Jakesully huffed, and turned to look at Tsu’tey.

  
“It was very easy to tell… after you tried to bond with your mountain banshee.” Tsu’tey smirked.

  
He conceded: “Yeah, I guess… those dragon things almost killed me though!”

  
Chuckling, Tsu’tey responded. “You are very inexperienced.”

  
Jakesully sighed, “I know.”

  
After a moment of quiet, where their cot swayed a little in the wind outside, Tsu’tey gathered courage. “I may be able to teach you, and you in turn might be able to learn the Sky people of our ways of life.”

  
Jakesully glanced sharply at the taller Na’vi, before the corners of his lips started to twitch upwards. “That would be- that would be great!” he stammered.

  
“Good, then we may begin tomorrow at dawn.” replied Tsu’tey, an a mused glint in his eyes when Jakesully’s eyes widened in protest of at the chosen time, before he swallowed and nodded.

  
When their conversation appeared to be over, both men turned on their sides away from the other, waiting for sleep to capture them and lead them into a new day. It was a long while before two sets of golden orbs eventually closed, their hearts beating wildly.

 

In the early morning sun, still a while before dawn, the two blue males lay silent within their cocoon, oblivious of the world and all of its magnificent creatures waking up around them.  
Jakesully lay on his side long arms in front of his muscled abdomen, breathing evenly. Equally long, strong arms were wrapped around the slightly shorter male’s stomach, so that Jakesully’s back was pressed tightly against Tsu’tey’s chest. He too, was unaware of their position, and lay unconscious in the cot, his normally scowling was face clear of lines, serene and untroubled.


End file.
